


Hands

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [30]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Implied Relationships, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's her hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

_"It's your hands. They weren't meant to kill, they were meant to give life. That's why."_

That was what he'd said when she had broken down in tears and asked him why she couldn't avenge her parents. The memory still stung. It made her heart ache every time, just like it did that day.

Scar had been standing right in front of her and even _he_ had told her to shoot. If she could.

At the moment she wanted nothing more than to pull the trigger, but her morals clouded her actions. Her mind told her it was wrong, and if she did shoot, she would never be able to turn back. As she aimed the gun at her parents' killer, her mind and heart collided. Unable to make a decision, they instead created confusion within her.

And then there was Ed.

He kept telling her _not_ to shoot, telling her that she didn't need to get her hands dirty. He didn't want her to have blood stained hands. Not ever. That was why, when Scar got tired of waiting for her to make a move and attacked, _he_ was the one who got in the way of the Ishvalan's destructive hand. He risked his life just to save _her._

He saved her in more ways than one that day, and for that, she would be eternally grateful.

Her azure eyes stared at the palm of her hands. They were a bit scarred and rough from working with automail, but they were two strong hands. They were the hands that created Ed's automail when she was younger and they were the hands that would fix it whenever he broke it. And now, they were the same hands that would be intertwined with his own whenever they walked together.

Her hands were healing hands, and Edward, her constant reminder.

That was why she would never forget.


End file.
